El pícaro tuerto
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: Pip y Victoria se embarcan en una aventura junto con el capitán Francis, y se enfrentaran a enemigos como el oficial Boyle y el pirata Santillan, incluye lemon hard


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El pícaro tuerto

En un puerto de la isla caribeña de Haití; la tripulación de un bergantín goleta cargaba provisiones y pólvora a bordo, pero lo que nadie sospechaba es que eran piratas y para pasar por desapercibidos izaban una bandera falsa.

Allí una joven de unos diecinueve años se paseaba por el puerto, pensando que hacer para cambiar su solitaria juventud, se llamaba Victoria y era huérfana de chica, habiendo perdido a sus padres en un naufragio y tuvo que sobrevivir como podía, como trabajar de vendedora ambulante o servir a los marineros en los bares, pero abandono el oficio porque había muchos pervertidos.

Incluso había otro sujeto llamado Pip, un hombre joven que era tuerto, ya que había perdido su ojo izquierdo cando servía a la marina francesa, en un combate en alta mar, huyo y se volvió desertor, ya que quería seguir viviendo aventuras.

Pip estaba dispuesto a convertirse en pirata, ya que en el ejército no ganaba mucho y no tenía mucha libertad, y para eso fue reclutado por el capitán del bergantín goleta llamado Francis, acompañado de su contramaestre Louis y de Philippe, su maestro de armas, que estaban listos para partir cuando terminen de cargar.

Cuando estaban por finalizar, paso Victoria que sin que nadie la viera, ingreso al barco anclado, dispuesta a abandonar una vida aburrida y solitaria.

Ya finalizando con la tarea de cargar provisiones, la nave se hizo a la mar, estando ya alejados del puerto izaron la bandera negra.

De repente, Pip encontró a Victoria y ella asustada dijo:

-Por favor no hagas que me descubran-

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada, en cambio voy a decirles que te unas a la tripulación-

El tuerto presento a Victoria a los oficiales piratas, Francis la perdono y ella con curiosidad pregunto:

-¿Hacia dónde iremos?-

-Primero iremos a la guarida de nuestros amigos que están en una isla a varias leguas de aquí-

Pero el pirata Francis era buscado por el gobernador de Jamaica, que estaba planeando enviar al capitán Boyle para cazar, no solo a él, sino a los piratas que eran aliados suyos.

Otro pirata, que también era rival de Francis, era el capitán Santillán; él estaba atacando un barco de bandera holandesa, era conocido por sus violentos ataques sin piedad, si una tripulación de un barco que atacaba, si ofrecía resistencia, él y sus hombres se lanzaban con ferocidad y a veces dejaba sobrevivientes, a quienes los dejaban a la deriva en un bote sin remos ni alimentos.

Mientras tanto, a bordo de la nave de Francis, los piratas se encargaban de hacer las tareas diarias como limpiar la cubierta, mientras otros vigilaban en busca de presas; y Pip trataba de conocer mejor a Victoria que era un poco tímida, pero el tuerto antes ya había tenidos aventuras amorosas con cualquier mujer, y era un poco pervertido:

-Eres hermosa ¿lo sabias?-

-¿Qué hacía antes usted?-

-Yo era soldados, hasta que un día deserte y quise seguir viviendo aventuras-

-Bueno, subí a este barco en secreto porque quería seguir dejar de vivir de forma solitaria-

-No te preocupes, ven conmigo y te prometo que viviremos libres-

Luego de horas de navegación, el vigía avisto tierra, en la playa había cabañas, era una guarida pirata, que luego de dejar sus barcos anclados, desembarcaban y descansaban.

Algunos piratas se encargaban de carenar el casco de sus barcos, mientras otros buscaban comida.

Entre los capitanes piratas estaban Andrew, Joseph, Stephen y Richard, además de Francis y Santillán, que acompañaban a sus tripulaciones en las jergas, acompañados de las putas y el ron.

Los cincos capitanes discutieron sobre el ataque que iba a organizar el oficial Boyle, que era poseía un navío armado, que podía con cualquier barco pirata:

-Esos ingleses lo poseen todo, además de los españoles, por eso saqueamos sus naves mercantes-Decía Andrew.

-Pero este enemigo a quien nos enfrentaremos es poderoso, atacar esa nave de guerra sería imposible-Protesto Santillán.

-Debemos hacer lo correcto, que pronto vendrán hacia nosotros-Dijo Stephen.

-Como quieran, pero escuchemos a Francis-Dijo Richard.

-En mi nave tenemos a un marinero que se ha enfrentado a los ingleses, se llama Pip-Dijo Francis.

-No se preocupen, tal vez podremos hallar su tesoro-Decía Pip.

-Si es cierto, ese Boyle es un avaro-Respondió Francis.

Luego de terminar la asamblea, los jefes acompañaban a sus marineros de la compañía de las putas, algunos fornicaban con ellas, otros solo estaban ebrios.

Pip fue a buscar a Victoria, y la encontró en una cabaña bañándose y al verla desnuda le dijo:

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Ay, no se-Respondió ella.

-No te preocupes, deja atrás tus preocupaciones y diviértete un poco-

El tuerto se quitó la ropa y estando desnudo la abrazo a ella, Victoria se ruborizaba, cuando le tocaba los senos y los glúteos; de repente le dio un beso y ella comenzó a disfrutarlo, luego ella lo abrazaba estando piel a piel en el agua tibia.

Pero Santillán era muy desconfiado, junto con su contramaestre y un oficial planearon hacer un trato con Boyle a cambio de atacar a Francis, así juntos compartir el oro.

Luego de descansar un poco, Francis llamo a Pip y a Victoria para la partida; mientras que Santillán, Richard, Joseph, Stephen y Andrew volvían a sus barcos para sus acciones piraticas.

Joseph era un pirata que a veces era cruel, pero era duro con su tripulación, a bordo de su balandra trabajaban haciendo diversas tareas como fabricar barriles y cocer velas rotas; quien lo desobedeciera era pasado por la quilla o lo ataba con una soga y era arrastrado en el agua.

Richard trataba con respeto a sus hombres, y solía ser cuidadoso a la hora de repartir botines para que no haya discusiones, pero también solía ser estricto, porque cuando uno de los suyos violaba una de sus reglas lo abandonaba en una isla desierta.

Stephen, también era estricto a la hora de ser capitán, pero cuando uno de sus hombres violaba sus reglas de conducta, la decisión que tomaba era abandonarlo en una isla desierta.

La rutina de Andrew a bordo de su nave era dormir, comer una comida espantosa preparada por un marineo mutilado.

Francis empezaba a desconfiar de Santillán, ya que nunca se llevó bien con él, porque lo tachaba de mentiroso y de no respetar los pactos que hacían con otros.

En cambio Pip ya veía con afecto a la joven Victoria, se fijaba en ella y por supuesto la deseaba por ser bella.

El oficial Boyle tenía espías que se infiltraban en los barcos piratas, uno de ellos se encontró con Santillán, quien tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el:

-Atiende esto, dile a tu capitán que hare un trato con él, ambos compartiremos las ganancias cuando le entregue a los capitanes piratas, así los vence y los lleve a la horca-

-Más le vale, aunque a veces Boyle no comparte botines con otros, ni menos con gente de mala calaña como usted-Le dijo el espía.

El contramaestre desconfiaba del espía, y le dijo a su capitán:

-¿Le va a ser caso a ese espía de la Marina?-

-No se preocupe, cuando llegue a acabar con ellos, nos dará las ganancias, y luego iremos a vivir como ricos nobles en Europa-Respondió Santillán.

En la noche, el bergantín trataba de manejar la nave en una tormenta, mientras que Victoria ayudaba a los demás con las velas y las sogas; la misma tormenta sorprendió a Andrew, que sus marinos manejaban las velas y tiraban objetos pesados por la borda para que flote mejor.

Pero Andrew de lejos vio una nave, que sin pensarlo dos veces, iba a capturarlo, pero después que termine la tormenta y todo este calmo.

Cuando termino la tormenta, Pip y Victoria estaban empapados y al tuerto se le ocurrió dormir con la joven en su hamaca, pero desnudos ya que su ropa se había empapado.

Pero no antes de hacer el amor con ella; primero le dio besos mientras se acariciaban entre ellos, y el francés le tocaba los glúteos y los senos; ella gemía mientras le hacia el coito por la vagina, pero ellos fornicaban sin ser molestados por el resto de la tripulación.

Andrew ataco el barco que estaba persiguiendo, era una nave mercante, que navegaba de forma desprevenida.

Primero dispararon los cañones que hicieron daño en los mástiles y en la cubierta, y dispararon con mosquetes matando a los que manejaban las velas.

Cuando estaban ya cerca, tiraron los rezones y pasaron al abordaje, pero como la tripulación estaba tan atemorizada y sus oficiales estaban muertos, se rindieron.

Sin ofrecer resistencia, Andrew ordeno saquear la nave, incluso llegaron a derribar puertas y paredes, porque habían ocultado fortunas.

Luego del saqueo, pusieron a algunos sobrevivientes en un bote y hundieron la nave, y se llevaron a un oficial vivo como prisionero.

Pero ese prisionero les dijo algo:

-Boyle está a punto de ir tras ustedes, no queda tiempo-

Por esto, Andrew fue a avisarles a los demás capitanes de juntar sus barcos y luchar contra el oficial que iba a cazarlos.

Los capitanes formaron una pequeña flota, ya que iban a atacar un navío bien armado de la marina británica, pero el bergantín de Santillán estaba más alejados de ellos, ya sabían que él los había traicionado.

Sin dar tiempo, el navío de guerra abrió fuego, una de sus víctimas fue la balandra de Joseph, aunque disparo sus cañones, fue víctima de las potentes descargas del enemigo.

Joseph no se iba a rendir, pero Boyle ordeno hundirla, muchos de los piratas perdieron la vida por los violentos cañonazos, incluso su capitán, luego exploto.

Antes que Boyle acabe con ellos, Francis decidió abordar la nave de guerra en secreto, los piratas abordaron sigilosamente y se dirigieron hacia los oficiales de marina, Francis le apuntaba a Boyle y le dijo:

-Mire Boyle, parece que usted ha estado haciendo trato con un pirata-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-Pregunto el oficial.

-Usted iba a compartir un tesoro con Santillán, a cambio de eliminarnos-Dijo Pip.

Los ingleses no dispararon ni un solo tiro, pero Boyle no sabía que decir, en esa situación, los demás capitanes abordaron la nave, los capitanes se enfrentaron al capitán y a sus oficiales, algunos murieron, mientras que los demás tripulantes atacaron con todo tipo de armas a los marineros y soldados.

Francis les permitió que continúen la batalla, mientras ellos regresaron al bergantín goleta para atacar a Santillán.

El pirata traidor vio que Francis lo seguía, pero el disparo primero y luego Santillán, dando unos cañonazos, pasaron al abordaje.

Los piratas de ambos bandos luchaban ferozmente, Philippe abordo primero y abatió a uno de ellos, Pip era imbatible a la hora de pelear y nadie lo vencía, Victoria le ayudaba dando golpes y patadas a quien se le cruce en su camino; Louis lucho contra el contramaestre enemigo y pudo matarlo, pocos de los piratas enemigos que quedaban con vida se rindieron de inmediato; Francis lucho contra Santillán y por su traición, le atravesó con su espada y lo mato.

Cuando termino la batalla, los piratas enemigos se les unieron y saquearon el bergantín y luego lo hundieron; en el navío de guerra, Boyle se había suicidado dándose un disparo en la cabeza, ahí los piratas festejaron por la rendición de los ingleses, ahí saquearon el bajel y descubrieron el oro que traía el difunto Boyle.

Luego de repartirse los tesoros y botines entre las tripulaciones, hundieron la nave y convirtieron a los sobrevivientes en prisioneros.

Francis observaba el botín que acumulo, y lo repartió entre el contramaestre, el maestro de armas y en la tripulación, y por supuesto entre los amantes, que estaban decididos a irse a vivir juntos a Venezuela, para estar tranquilos.

Pip y Victoria, bajaron en un bote y llevándose algo del botín se despidieron de Francis, y de sus oficiales para iniciar una nueva vida en la colonia española.

Compraron tierra en el campo a vivir como granjeros, donde allí tenían libertad y podían fornicar y andas desnudos sin ser molestados.

Pero además, ellos se quedarían a hacer su vida, y de formar una familia, así para vivir felices.

Fin


End file.
